


Fleeting moments of happiness

by CatherineParker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was not hard to flee into memories of a time, when her son did not look at her with resentment or clear rejection. It was not hard to remember the first years together and his tiny hands curled around her fingers, when he now called Emma ‘mom’ instead of her.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting moments of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made of this.

Moments of happiness.   
  
It was not hard to flee into memories of a time, when her son did not look at her with resentment or clear rejection. It was not hard to remember the first years together and his tiny hands curled around her fingers, when he now called Emma ‘mom’ instead of her.  
  
Ten years later, Regina realized in a silent moment, that she had not been at all prepared for the precious bundle of joy. After decades living in darkness, little Henry had caused cracks to break open the hard shell, she had built so meticulously around herself. Light and warmth had poured into her heart and let the ability to love, that she’d believed she had lost forever, blossom again like a delicate flower in spring. Countless nights spent listening for her son’s strong and rhythmic heartbeat, out of fear that it would stop if she were to fall asleep beside him. Sloppy kisses against her cheek, promises of a four-year-old, that he would love her forever, the best mom of the world.  
  
Yes, Regina had experienced moments of true happiness, ten years full of heartbreaking joy. Nobody had told her however, that these fleeting moments came with an expiration date.


End file.
